


Lobsters Have Feelings Too

by Nela7



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Ryoma's thoughts after Conquest.





	Lobsters Have Feelings Too

Stress.

That is something I have felt all of my life. I was the crowned Prince of Hoshido after all. The Kingdom would be mine someday, and Father never let me forget it. Before Father died, I hated my position. I envied my younger siblings for the free spaces of time they had which I didn’t. I was to be the best, to do that I had to train when I wanted to play with little Sakura and Takumi. I needed to sacrifice my time with Hinoka and you Corrin. At times, I complained to father, who only dismissed me and said,

“I am sorry Ryoma. It isn't an easy burden to carry,” 

Corrin. Looking at you in that moment, as raijinto pierced my stomach, I felt sorrow and guilt. And a hint of gratitude. Your kidnapping allowed me to immerse myself deeper into my duties as Crowned Prince. Because of you, I was able to get even stronger. So was Hinoka. I just wish you hadn’t been kidnapped for me to grow up. I wish Father hadn't died. 

Despite my efforts, you still chose Nhor. And While I was frustrated and angry at you, right now, I do not hate you for it. I never really hated you. 

Being dead, gives one perspective, and if I had been in your shoes I...don’t know what I would have done. That is a terrible place to be in.

I think if I had been born a villager, I would have lived a carefree life. I would have played and had many friends to share my happiness with. I would have married whoever I wished and enjoyed the simplicity of family life. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

Despite, the weight, I didn't regret carrying the Kingdom however. Watching my people smile, gave me hope.

Right now, I am at peace. Hoshido will recover, and in time people will forget. Takumi, is also here. With mother. I think, he’s happy, finally.

.........ooooooooooooo

Putting down his ink and paper, Ryoma stood at the sound of Takumi calling him. He had promised to try Archery with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to interpret what was under the lobster armor. Since, Ryoma wasn't developed enough.


End file.
